1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical control panel, in particular for height adjustable articles of furniture, such as height-adjustable tables equipped with actuators or lifting columns driven by an electric motor, the panel including a mounting part intended for firm fixed mounting of the panel and a keyboard part having operating keys for activating electrical switches, the two parts being hinged together.
2. The Prior Art
Height-adjustable tables equipped with actuators or lifting columns driven by electric motors are adjusted via an operating panel. The arrangement of the operating panel causes problems, however, as it should preferably be easy to operate, and on the other hand it must not be provided at a location where it is liable to be damaged. A position where it protrudes beyond the tabletop is inexpedient, since it is hereby liable to be damaged both during storage, transport and movement. An example of such an operating panel is known from DE 298 18 567 to Vibradorm GmbH, where the keyboard part is arranged removably in the mounting part, but the latter constantly protrudes forwardly of the edge of the table. A position on or mounting in the tabletop has also been found to be inexpedient, since the operating panel quickly gets covered by objects that are left on the table. A solution where the operation takes place via a PC, has not been found to be optimum either; typically, there is a wish for a separate operating panel so that the table may be operated independently of the PC.
The object of the invention is to provide a simple operating panel which is easy to use and easy to mount.